Trahant Potestatem
by Expressolatte
Summary: Harry a le sens du sacrifice, tout le monde le sait.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes.**

**Je me lance enfin dans l'écriture d'une fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**C'est un slash Harry/Draco, donc évidemment si les amours homosexuels vous rebutent, passez votre chemin.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à une certaine JK R. Brillante femme!**

**Le résumé? Harry se sacrifie encore malgré la perte de ses pouvoirs.**

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM**

Harry se coula un peu plus dans l'ombre qui le protégeait, attendant son amie de toujours, Hermione. Bientôt elle rentrerait et bientôt elle pourrait répondre à ses angoisses.

Elle avait toujours réponse à tout. C'était un puits sans fond de connaissance, une véritable mine d'or pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Il l'aperçut de loin au bras de Ron, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu, ça ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait lui parler, non pas qu'il ne veuille pas voir Ron mais il avait besoin de calme pour discuter avec Hermione.

- Je passe te chercher vers huit heures?

- Je serai prête, ne sois pas en retard Ronald Weasley!

- Aucun risque, répondit-il en grimaçant au souvenir des énormes pustules qui lui avaient poussé sur le visage suite à son dernier contre temps

Hermione rit sans éprouver le moindre remord avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Harry soupira et se recula encore un peu pour éviter qu'ils ne le remarquent maintenant.

Il laissa Hermione monter jusqu'à son appartement et s'engagea sans bruit derrière. Voilà ce que lui avait appris ces mois de cavale, le silence, la discrétion, l'invisibilité et le tout sans magie.

- Hermione?

Elle se retourna brusquement et laissa tomber son sac dans un bruit sourd. Elle le regardait, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. Il savait qu'il aurait du prévenir mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque, et puis cela faisait trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, sa réaction était presque normale.

- Harry? Harry? Oh Mon Dieu! Tu es revenu! Il faut que j'aille chercher Ron, il va…

- Non!

- Non? Pourquoi?

- Il faut que je te parle avant, c'est important, et personne ne doit savoir que je suis là, d'accord?

Elle le regarda avec suspicion mais acquiesça malgré tout, Harry savait que la curiosité légendaire de son amie la perdrait. Il avait tout misé dessus.

- Ok! Viens!

Il la suivit et rentra à sa suite dans son modeste appartement.

- Assieds-toi!

- Je préfère rester debout.

- Comme tu voudras? Un jus de citrouille?

Harry haussa les épaules, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en n'avait pas bu.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu après 3 ans de silence total, demanda Hermione en posant deux verres sur la table de la cuisine

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je vais t'aider, après tout tu n'as pas donné signe de vie depuis si longtemps et…

- Je ne fais plus de magie.

- C'est ridicule Harry, je peux comprendre qu'après le combat final tu aies voulu t'éloigner de tout ça mais maintenant tu devrais avoir passé l'éponge.

- Tu n'as pas compris, je ne fais plus de magie parce que je n'ai plus de magie!

Hermione faillit échapper son verre devant l'horreur de la situation.

- Comment c'est possible?

- Je n'en sais rien Hermione, je n'en sais rien. C'est comme si Tom m'avait aspiré toute mon essence magique, je ne comprends pas.

- Quel est le dernier sort qu'il a formulé?

Je ne me rappelle plus, mais j'avais sa baguette et quand j'ai lancé le sort final, il n'en a pas lancé ou alors c'était un sort informulé et sans baguette. Je suis dans l'impasse, je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant, ma magie.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais si tu ne sais même pas le sort que… que (la jeune femme prit une grande respiration avant de dire son nom) Voldemort t'a lancé c'est difficile de trouver l'antidote.

Harry laissa échapper un sanglot, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra devant la détresse de son ami. Elle mourrait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais s'abstient, persuadée qu'Harry n'apprécierait pas.

Comment un sorcier si puissant pouvait-il être si fragile.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver d'accord, mais je ne te promets rien.

- Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent silencieux, puis Hermione ne tenant plus finit par se laisser aller à sa curiosité.

- Alors, qu'as-tu fait pendant ces 3 ans?

- J'ai survécu, je suis bon à ça, ricana Harry

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais.

Il haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture qu'il était loin de ressentir avant de lui raconter sa vie sans eux.

- Au début, j'ai essayé de retrouver ma magie mais j'ai vite compris que je n'y arriverai pas, alors je me suis exilé du côté moldu, j'ai erré pendant quelques mois dans les rues, j'ai volé pour me nourrir, je me suis battu pour une place au chaud dans les foyers pour sans-abris, j'ai eu peur plus d'une fois, et un type un jour m'a proposé un boulot, il a dit qu'avec ma gueule j'attirerai les filles dans son bar. Il m'a appris le métier de barman et depuis je travaille pour lui, je vis dans une chambre au-dessus du bar. Je suis bien payé, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Elle le regarda avec compassion, la déchéance humaine avait du bon quelques fois, Harry était devenu un homme superbe. Il avait grandi, on pouvait deviner un corps puissant et viril sous son blouson de cuir.

- Tu ne portes plus de lunettes?

- Lentilles, une invention moldue extraordinaire.

- Tu veux que je corrige ta vue pour de vrai?

- Non. Je le ferai moi-même quand j'aurai retrouvé toutes mes capacités.

- Et si…

- Je resterai un homme. Point.

Harry se dirigea vers l'immense photo accrochée au mur, une photo de la famille Weasley au complet.

- Ils me manquent.

- Tu leur manque aussi, Ginny t'attend toujours tu sais.

Elle avait dit ça, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, elle savait que petit à petit Harry tombait dans l'oubli, et même si Ginny n'avait pas encore refait sa vie, cela n'allait pas tarder.

- C'est dommage pour elle, dis-lui que je ne reviendrai pas

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne l'épouserai pas, je ne pourrai pas.

- Tu l'aimais non?

- Non.

- Mais Harry, vous deviez vous marier après la fin de ses études, Molly et Arthur avaient tout préparé, tu…

- Si j'étais resté je l'aurai fait mais maintenant c'est impossible.

- Tu as refait ta vie?

- Non, je suis gay.

- Quoi?

- Je suis gay Hermione.

- Tu es… tu allais épouser Ginny en sachant que… tu allais…

- J'allais effectivement l'épouser parce que c'était ce qu'ils attendaient de moi, parce que je leurs devais plus que jamais je ne pourrai leur rendre.

- Tu allais épouser Ginny par gratitude?

Harry haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas.

- Mon Dieu Harry, jusqu'où ton sens du sacrifice va?

- Visiblement trop loin.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Écoute, Ron doit bientôt venir me chercher, on va dîner chez ses parents, donc si tu ne veux pas le voir, il faut que tu t'en ailles, je ne dirai rien puisque tu ne le veux pas, reviens me voir dans une semaine, j'aurai peut-être trouvé quelque chose d'ici là.

- Merci, je te laisse.

Avant qu'il ne passe la porte de son appartement, Hermione l'interpella.

- Harry, tu manques aussi à Malefoy.

Harry fut prit dans énorme frisson, sa gorge se serra douloureusement.

- Je suppose qu'il me manque aussi.

Et il partit sans se retourner.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM**

Une semaine plus tard, Harry attendait Hermione dans l'ombre, impatient de connaître l'avancée de ses recherches. Il savait que son amie d'enfance trouverait le sort dont il était victime, il savait aussi qu'elle réussirait à l'en délivrer. Elle avait toujours été brillante, en fait c'était la sorcière la plus brillante de son époque.

Elle sursauta quand Harry se présenta devant sa porte.

- Harry! Tu m'as fait peur!

- Bonsoir Hermione. Je peux entrer?

- Suis-moi, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi.

Une chaleur bienfaisante le rassura. Elle avait trouvé.

- Tu veux…

- Non, je veux juste savoir si tu as…

- Harry, souffla-t-elle, il va falloir qu'on discute tous les deux

Ça s'annonçait mal, vraiment mal et Harry se raidit sur la chaise inconfortable de la cuisine.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai trouvé le sort je pense, il s'agit de sort « Trahant Potestatem », c'est un sort de magie noire, personne ne l'utilise, il est classé dans les sorts interdits mais personne n'en parle jamais, je me demande bien pourquoi, enfin passons. Vol… Voldemort a du le prononcer sans que tu t'en rendes compte et il a aspiré toute ta magie.

- Ok, comment fait-on pour que je puisse la récupérer?

Hermione se gratta la gorge mal à l'aise.

- En fait, il y a deux façons d'inverser le sort, la première est impossible puisque celui qui l'a lancé est mort, mais il suffisait de lui lancer un sort de boomerang. La deuxième, eh bien, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Il faut qu'une personne t'offre la moitié de ses pouvoirs. Le processus ainsi enclenché, tu pourras reprendre ce qui t'appartient.

- C'est tout? Mais alors c'est simple!

- Si on veut, il faut…

- Hermione! Tu sais que je te rendrais tes pouvoirs, tu me connais, s'il te plait?

Hermione baissa les yeux et soupira, c'était si difficile.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas tout à fait comme ça! Je ne peux pas te donner mes pouvoirs, et ce n'est pas parce que je ne le veux pas, mais parce qu'il faut que, dans ton cas, le sorcier t'aime d'amour véritable.

- Attends, tu es entrain de me dire qu'il suffit que je trouve un type qui m'aime pour…

- En fait non, si tu trouves cette personne, et que tu puisses l'amener à t'offrir d'elle-même la moitié de ses pouvoirs, tu pourras récupérer tes anciens pouvoirs, ceux de celui qui te les a volés sans avoir à rendre de compte à quiconque mais surtout…

- C'est ridicule, tu veux dire que j'aurai les pouvoirs de Voldemort?

- Son savoir aussi. Peux-tu s'il te plait m'écouter?

Harry se leva et se mit à arpenter la cuisine de long en large.

- Vas-y!

- Il faut que cette personne t'aime mais il faut aussi que tu l'aimes, pas juste un béguin, on parle d'amour véritable!

- La personne qui… elle doit être mon âme sœur alors.

- Oui. As-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie?

- Non. Des histoires par ci par là, rien de sérieux. Je n'avais pas prévu de revenir de ce côté ci de la barrière, pas avant de…

- Harry…

- Y-a-t-il un risque pour l'autre sorcier? Je veux dire que se passerait-il si j'absorbais tous ses pouvoirs et que je ne lui rende pas?

- Il resterait sans pouvoir.

- Quelle merde!

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Ne dis rien. Ma vie est fichue, je suis un cracmol, même ma baguette me rejette.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant l'abattement de son ami.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais on pourrait essayer quand même, tu as du avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un dans ta jeunesse, non?

- Non.

La voix d'Harry s'était faite dure, aussi Hermione changea de tactique.

- Il faut que je m'en aille, merci Hermione. Adieu.

Harry laissa la jeune femme dans son salon complètement abasourdie.

Adieu, il avait dit adieu.

Mais avant qu'elle ne le réalise et qu'elle ne se lance à sa poursuite, Harry avait disparu.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM**

Harry avait passé une semaine affreuse, à tourner et retourner dans sa tête les révélations d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas revenir dans le monde sorcier sans ses pouvoirs, et s'il ne revenait pas, il ne pourrait jamais les reprendre. Il était dans une impasse.

Quel sorcier voudrait de lui maintenant qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire homme.

Il retournerait voir Hermione mercredi soir, c'était son jour de repos et il savait aussi que c'était le jour où elle restait chez elle pour travailler à ses devoirs.

Coiffé d'une casquette, d'un blouson de cuir élimé, il se rendit chez Hermione. Heureusement qu'elle habitait un appartement moldu, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu l'approcher, bien qu'en y réfléchissant ça ne servait pas à grand chose.

Hermione était assise à la table de la cuisine, tous ses livres de médicomagie ouverts devant elle, attendant patiemment que Draco veuille bien lui fournir l'information qu'elle demandait.

- Draco!

- Quoi? Je n'en sais rien, je ne…

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de la sonnette.

- Tu attends quelqu'un? La belette peut-être?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Ron, il s'appelle Ron, et non, il transplane toujours, ça doit être un voisin, je vais voir, reste là et ne te montre pas!

Draco sourit et se leva.

- Ma tenue ne te plait pas?

- Ta tenue est irréprochable, tu le sais très bien mais tu as l'air d'un sorcier comme ça!

- C'est l'effet recherché ma belle! Rigola-t-il

- Oh! La ferme!

Hermione ouvrit la porte en grand et resta tétanisée devant son visiteur.

- Hermione ? Ça va? Demanda Harry brusquement inquiet

- Harry, murmura-t-elle, tu ne peux rester, je ne suis pas seule, il faut que tu partes.

Et sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de réagir elle essaya de le mettre à la porte mais malheureusement elle ne fut pas assez rapide.

- Hermione, je jurerai avoir entendu la voix d'Harry, mais….

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent là dans le silence le plus total, à se regarder.

Harry ne put empêcher son cœur de faire une embardée douloureuse. Revoir son ennemi de toujours après si longtemps était si bon, qu'il en aurait pleuré de joie. Il lui avait manqué, plus qu'il ne pourrait le dire, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le serrer dans ses bras.

Quant à Draco, son cerveau semblait avoir perdu la faculté de penser. La seule chose qu'il faisait c'était répéter en boucle la même chose.

- Tu es revenu, tu es revenu, tu es revenu…

- Draco! Vas t'asseoir! Ordonna Hermione qui savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire un malaise, puis elle se retourna vers Harry pour lui demander de rentrer maintenant que le mal était fait mais le jeune homme se raidit brusquement.

- Tu m'as trahi Hermione!

- Quoi? Non! Tu m'avais dit Adieu, ADIEU, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais!

- J'ai visiblement commis une erreur, je m'en vais.

- Harry? Harry Potter?

Le sang d'Harry se glaça dans ses veines, de toutes les personnes qu'il voulait éviter plus que tout il fallait que ce soit elle qu'il rencontre.

Malefoy et ses superbes yeux gris, Malefoy et ses cheveux aussi blanc que la neige, Malefoy et… Ça suffit!

- Quoi? Grogna-t-il en faisant face à Malefoy

- Tu étais où pendant ces 3 ans? Tu étais où? Tu nous as abandonnés, tu m'as abandonné! TU M'AS ABANDONNÉ! Hurla-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce-qui lui prend?

- C'est lui qui a le plus mal vécu ta disparition.

- Comment ça?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, mais il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'il ne me demande de tes nouvelles. Il a toujours été persuadé que tu reviendrais me voir.

- De là à me faire une crise, je ne lui dois rien! Je m'en vais Hermione. Cette fois c'est la dernière, je venais te dire que j'avais pris la décision de rester un simple mortel. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse. Et dis à Malefoy que j'apprécierai qu'il garde notre rencontre secrète même si je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.

- Il a changé, attends un peu, il va revenir, il était bouleversé…

- Bouleversé? Mais pourquoi? Il m'a toujours détesté, il aurait du être heureux que j'aie disparu!

- Il t'a toujours détesté c'est un fait mais tu étais la seule chose immuable dans sa vie, le seul à ne pas le fréquenter par intérêt, le seul à ne jamais lui mentir, le seul sur qui il pouvait compter malgré tout ce que tu penses, alors quand ses parents ont reçu le baiser du détraquer et que tu as disparu, tout c'est effondré autour de lui, il n'avait même plus le roc sur lequel il avait l'habitude de s'appuyer. Toi!

- C'est ridicule Hermione! Et ses amis dans tout ça?

- Ils lui ont tourné le dos sitôt sa fortune et sa position sociale envolées.

- Je suis désolé pour lui mais ça ne change rien.

- Attends encore un peu, il va revenir.

- Non.

- Harry, s'il te plait. Tu le regretteras.

- Non. De toute manière j'étais venu te dire que j'avais pris ma décision, je vais rester tel que je suis, je ne veux pas condamner un sorcier à partager ses pouvoirs avec moi sans savoir s'il les retrouvera.

- Tu continues à te sacrifier malgré tout.

- Que veux-tu, c'est un art dans lequel j'excelle, je crois même que je suis le meilleur! Adieu!

La porte claqua et Hermione frissonnant avant de se mettre à pleurer à gros sanglots. Draco revint peu de temps après et il vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie. Longtemps ils laissèrent leur chagrin couler sans rien dire.

- Il me hait.

- Non, il ne sait pas, il a peur, il est perdu. Draco, il ne faut en parler à personne tu comprends?

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais tu dois me croire sur parole c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

- Je veux savoir.

- On va d'abord le retrouver. Je sais qu'il travaille dans un bar. À partir de samedi, on fera la tournée de tous les bars de Londres, on finira par tomber dessus. Ensuite, je le forcerai à te dire ce qu'il en est exactement. D'accord?

- J'ai le choix?

- On a toujours le choix Draco, aujourd'hui à toi de faire le bon.

- Ok!

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM**

Le bar était bondé, Harry s'amusait comme un fou, lançant les bouteilles en l'air, les rattrapant, tournant sur lui-même. Il faisait ça les yeux fermés, épatant les clients, attirant les clients.

Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon de cuir, un ceinturon dont la boucle ressemblait à un lion, et un stetson.

Il distribuait des sourires sensuels à tour de bras, si bien que son côté du bar ne désemplissait pas.

Les filles se jetaient sur lui espérant qu'il les remarque mais tout le monde dans le bar savait qu'Harry Potter repartait toujours seul.

La musique vrilla les tympans sensibles de Draco. C'est de cette manière que Draco prit contact avec la réalité. Il resta la bouche ouverte pendant au moins cinq minutes avant de se reprendre.

- Hermione? Tu es sûre que c'est Harry?

- Absolument!

- Il est si…

- Beau?

Draco rougit violemment et Hermione ricana de le voir si mal à l'aise.

- Tu rougis?

- Un Malefoy ne rougit jamais, un Mal…

- Sauf quand il s'agit d'Harry Potter

- Ça suffit, siffla-t-il, où est passé le petit maigrichon à lunettes?

- Il est là, devant toi, et je crois que nous pourrions aller le voir.

- Je ne sais pas, je… et s'il ne voulait vraiment plus nous voir, et si…

- Draco Malefoy tu as peur?

- Un Malefoy…

- N'a jamais peur, allons-y courageux serpentard!

Hermione s'avança vers le bar où Harry faisait toujours son numéro de séduction et s'installa dans un coin, Draco se jucha sur le tabouret à côté d'elle en essayant d'échapper à la sangsue blonde qui l'avait agrippée dès son arrivée.

- C'est la première fois que tu viens beau blond?

- Oui, je…

- Laisse-le, il est pris! Coupa Hermione

- Ici la belle il n'y a aucune loi, c'est chacun pour soi, et si tu laisses traîner une bombe pareille, tu vas finir par le perdre dans…

- J'ai dit fous nous la paix et je ne suis pas sa copine!

- Stella! Laisse-les tranquille! Coupa Harry

Hermione et Draco se retournèrent d'un bloc et Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire courir son regard sur le corps tentateur de Malefoy qui frissonna malgré lui.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez?

- J'ai promis à Draco que je…

- Tu as promis à Draco? Nom d'un…

Harry les laissa là, et se précipita vers l'autre barman et parlementa avec lui pendant quelques secondes puis revint vers ses anciens amis.

- Venez, on va chez moi! J'ai une demi-heure à vous consacrer pas plus! Compris?

Hermione se dépêcha d'acquiescer avant qu'il ne change d'avis et attrapa la main de Draco qui semblait paralyser.

Le petit groupe quitta le bar sous l'œil médusé de toute la clientèle, c'était la première fois qu'Harry laissait filtrer des informations sur sa vie privée, sur sa vie d'avant. Mais la lueur dans les yeux de Draco ne faisait aucun doute sur le lien qui les rattachait pour la plupart des femmes présentes.

Harry choisit de ne pas entendre les réflexions des habitués du bar mais malgré lui son cœur battait plus vite. Que se passait-il donc? Était-ce à cause de la présence des 2 sorciers ou simplement à cause du regard fixe de Malefoy sur son dos. Dos sur lequel il allait devoir donner une explication.

Hermione tenait toujours fermement la main du jeune homme blond qui semblait perdu. Elle le poussa jusque dans le minuscule appartement et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit alors qu'Harry allait directement chercher un chandail pour se vêtir.

- Bon! Que faîtes-vous là? Je t'avais dit Hermione que…

- C'est moi, c'est moi qui voulait te retrouver et…

- Draco, coupa Hermione

- Non, c'est vrai, tu l'as fait pour moi. Et uniquement pour moi.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous casser votre bulle mais j'attends toujours une réponse et…

- Pas la peine d'être désagréable Harry! Trancha Hermione, Draco voulait juste te revoir et…

- Et je ne voulais pas que tu disparaisses encore une fois sans nous dire où tu allais.

Harry bouillait.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre Malefoy!

Dès qu'Harry lança sa pique, il le regretta. Les yeux de Malefoy se remplirent instantanément d'eau.

Mais que se passait-il donc?

Où était passé le Malefoy maître de ses émotions, imperturbable, hautain et si sûr de lui?

- Harry! Reprocha Hermione

- Quoi? Mais que vous arrive-t-il? Depuis quand la Fouine est une guimauve et toi Hermione depuis quand tu le défends, je deviens fou c'est ça?

- Harry, les temps changent, nous avons changé, Draco aussi.

- Ouai! C'est évident, je le préférai quand il avait des couilles!

- Harry!

- Il a raison Hermione, il a raison. Je suis un lâche, il le sait, il l'a toujours su et la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais le courage avant c'était parce que je ne voulais pas le décevoir, parce qu'il attendait ça de moi, que je sois un adversaire à sa taille!

- Oh Draco!

Hermione alla le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter et il s'y laissa aller sous le regard incrédule d'Harry. Les épaules de Draco tremblaient et le sauveur du monde sorcier se sentit soudain en dessous de tout.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pas autant que moi Harry, répondit Draco, pas autant que moi.

Son prénom dans sa bouche fit frissonner Harry mais il refusa de s'étendre sur cette émotion.

- Il faut que je retourne travailler.

- Harry…

- Hermione, non.

Draco se releva enfin et s'approcha d'Harry doucement, les yeux rougis. Il se foutait royalement de ce que pensaient les autres, pourvu que lui, le sauveur, comprenne.

- Le tatouage?

Harry soupira. Il avait fallu qu'il pose la question.

- Moldu.

Draco acquiesça.

- Pourquoi le lion et le serpent?

Harry détesta la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Malefoy, il se détesta pour la réponse qu'il allait donner.

- Rien à voir avec toi!

Draco accusa le coup sans broncher mais ses iris mercure se voilèrent légèrement.

- Pourquoi tu ne fais plus de magie?

- Par choix.

- C'est faux!

- Crois ce que tu veux!

- Ce que je veux c'est t'aider, dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour…

Harry se précipita vers lui et le bâillonna de sa main.

- Tais-toi, pauvre fou, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis!

Draco, surpris par la réaction d'Harry, se laissa aller contre le corps puissant du jeune homme.

- Arrête! Ce n'est pas un jeu!

- Je ne joue pas.

- Hermione! Grogna Harry

La jeune femme leva les mains en signe d'impuissance et recula juste au cas où Harry reprendrait ses pouvoirs subitement, avec ces deux là on ne pouvait jamais réellement savoir.

- Pas question que je l'embarque dans cette histoire. Allez-vous en et ne revenez jamais.

- Pas question? Pas question? Mais ce n'est pas toi qui va décider pour moi Harry Potter! Tu m'entends? Je reviendrai tous les samedis jusqu'à ce que j'ai ce que je suis venu chercher! Rétorqua Draco brusquement sur de lui

Harry laissa filer un petit rire, puis son regard accrocha les prunelles de Malefoy et avant qu'il ne puisse se laisser aller à un quelconque sentiment, il tourna les talons et sortit en lançant avec le plus de désinvolture possible.

- Fermez derrière vous!

Dès qu'il eut disparu, Draco de laissa tomber sur le lit et respira l'odeur d'Harry à plein poumons.

- Je crois Hermione que je suis amoureux.

- Je crois Draco que c'est une évidence!

Il se mit à rire doucement.

- J'adore ça.

- Tu adore ça? Te faire rejeter?

- Non, j'adore le défi qu'il vient de me lancer.

- Un défi? J'ai manqué un épisode? De quel défi tu parles Draco, tu ne connais même pas toute l'histoire, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques!

- Tu as raison, je ne sais rien mais je compte le découvrir. Personne ne connaît mieux Harry que moi, personne.

- Je ne te contredirai pas sur ce point, il est évident que vous êtes liés au-delà de l'entendement, mais je continue à penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Draco balaya les objections de son amie d'un geste élégant et se leva avant de faire le tour de la pièce.

Draco n'était pas vraiment étonné de voir le Survivant vivre aussi modestement, il avait toujours été comme ça. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas en revanche, c'était le serpent amoureux autour du lion dans son dos, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas non plus c'était le couvre lit vert et argent, et ce qui lui ressemblait encore moins c'était cette photo de lui dans le premier tiroir de son bureau qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant un peu partout.

Harry avait une photo de lui.

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine, essayant d'en sortir pour hurler de bonheur.

Doucement, il prit la photo, la retourna et tomba à la renverse.

- Draco?

Hermione? Regarde.

La jeune femme prit délicatement la photo et lut l'inscription à voix haute.

'' L'amour ce n'est pas de trouver la personne parfaite mais de voir la personne imparfaite parfaitement. On ne devrait pas laisser nos craintes nous empêcher de poursuivre nos rêves et nos espoirs.''

- Eh bien! C'est toute une déclaration si tu veux mon avis!

- Il me protège. Il me protège et se sacrifie encore pour moi, comme il l'a fait dans la salle sur demande, comme il l'a fait pour ma mère et comme il l'a fait en témoignant en ma faveur.

Hermione acquiesça et se demanda si c'était vraiment aussi simple que ça.

- Hermione, je te fais la promesse solennelle de trouver ce qui ne va pas dans la vie d'Harry et de l'aider à s'en sortir, et je vais commencer dès aujourd'hui!

Aussitôt, Hermione fût sur la défensive. Elle n'aimait pas ce Malefoy là, celui qui préparait un mauvais coup.

- Draco?

- Quoi? Je ne vais rien faire de mal. On y va?

Ils redescendirent dans le bar, Harry était de nouveau en mode séduction et il ne leur accorda même pas un regard jusqu'à ce que Draco ne passe derrière le bar.

- Draco, tu n'as pas le droit d'être là! Sors tout de suite!

- Non!

- Non? Tu plaisantes j'espère?

- Non. Je veux que tu me dises de ne plus jamais revenir.

Harry s'apprêtait à l'achever mais sa conscience se réveilla brusquement, à moins que ça ne soit son cœur, et il fut incapable de lui dire de ne plus chercher à le confronter. Au lien de ça, il passa sa main sur la nuque de Draco, referma ses doigts sur ses cheveux et l'attira à lui avec violence.

- Je t'aurai prévenu, gronda-t-il

Et il le relâcha avant de se remettre au travail.

Le silence dans le bar avait quelque chose de choquant. Cette soirée était une véritable aubaine pour le patron d'Harry. L'énigmatique barman venait encore d'approfondir les rumeurs. D'où sortait ce magnifique blond et surtout comment avait-il réussi à toucher le cœur si froid de Potter.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM**

Draco vint tous les samedis soirs pendant les six mois qui suivirent. Il s'asseyait toujours à la même table, commandait toujours la même chose, un whisky.

Harry ne lui accordait pas même un regard, refusant même de le servir.

Les serveuses n'essayaient même plus de se faire remarquer par le jeune homme blond, qui de toute manière n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry. Elles se contentaient de le servir, certaines l'embrassaient sur les joues, après tout, il était celui que leur barman avait choisi même s'il s'évertuait à le cacher.

Pendant ces longues soirées à épier Harry, Draco avait fini par connaître le véritable Harry Potter et ce soir il allait le confronter. C'était le moment, il le sentait.

Quand Draco pénétra dans le bar, il fut assailli par l'odeur de transpiration caractéristique de l'endroit. Il chercha Harry derrière le bar mais il ne le trouva pas. Son cœur se serra et un sentiment de panique s'empara de lui.

Et si Harry avait décidé de fuir à nouveau. Et si Harry ne voulait réellement pas de lui et si…

- Bonsoir Draco, la même chose que d'habitude?

- Salut Stella.

Draco essayait de maitriser sa voix mais il se maudit en l'entendant si chevrotante.

- Il est là haut, et il refuse de descendre, il dit que c'est au-dessus de ses forces et…

Draco se leva et traversa la salle en courant pour rejoindre Harry.

- Et je crois que tu devrais aller le voir, continua Stella pour elle-même

La porte n'était pas fermée et Draco s'invita dans la chambre mansardée. Il fut choqué de voir qu'Harry s'apprêtait à fuir à nouveau. Il faisait sa valise.

- Tu t'enfuis encore?

Harry se retourna brusquement et dévisagea le nouveau venu.

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir!

- Tu m'abandonnes encore, insista Draco, tu m'abandonnes encore, tu m'abandonnes encore….

- Ça suffit! Hurla Harry, ça suffit! Tu vois pas que j'essaye de te protéger, tu vois pas que je te sauve la vie! Vas-t-en Draco! Vas-t-en! Je ne t'apporterai rien de bon!

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider! Hurla-t-il en retour, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser!

- Si. C'est mieux comme ça! Crois-moi!

- Non! Non! S'il te plait ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait, je ne pourrai pas le supporter, je t'en prie Harry.

Draco pleurait à chaude larmes recroquevillé aux pieds de son amour et Harry se laissa malgré lui attendrir par la détresse de son ancien ennemi.

Il se mit à genoux devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, Draco frissonna et leva sur lui des yeux remplis d'espoir.

- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait Draco, je fais ça pour ton bien, tu dois me faire confiance.

- Je vais mourir si tu m'abandonnes encore une fois, je ne pourrai pas supporter ce vide au fond de mon cœur.

Harry se recula brusquement. La situation devenait explosive et il fallait qu'il trouve une solution de toute urgence mais Draco sembla se rendre compte de la proximité d'Harry.

- Aime-moi Harry! Aime-moi, juste une fois!

- Draco…

- Je ne te demande rien d'autre, s'il te plait, ensuite tu pourras partir, je ne te retiendrais pas, je mourrai probablement mais je mourrai heureux.

Harry ricana doucement.

- Pas la peine d'être si mélodramatique Draco. Tu n'avais qu'à demander.

- C'est tout?

Harry essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, et si Draco ne demandait que ça, il pouvait lui donner.

- C'est tout.

- Tu sais qu'après tu ne pourras plus jamais partir? Tu sais que je vais faire en sorte de t'ensorceler et que tu sois lié à moi à tout jamais!

Harry eut peur l'espace d'un instant mais il se raisonna en se disant que Draco ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il désirait le plus.

- Aime-moi.

- Arrête! Ne fais pas ça!

- Si! Embrasse-moi Harry! Embrasse-moi comme tu en as envie, juste une fois, fais semblant si tu veux mais embrasse-moi comme si tu le voulais plus que tout!

Harry se leva brusquement, entraînant Draco avec lui, ses doigts plongèrent dans les cheveux blonds, emprisonnant sa tête, il la tira vers l'arrière et posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Draco.

Le contact fut rude, passionné, Draco se laissa aller entre les bras d'Harry, entrouvrant ses lèvres, laissant ainsi à Harry le libre accès à sa bouche. Il avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

Draco ne comprenait pas comment un baiser pouvait à ce point le bouleverser, faisant vibrer toutes les fibres de son corps. Finalement il lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion que lui, avec une fougue dévastatrice que l'absence d'Harry avait nourri.

Le jeune homme brun, complètement dépassé par ses sensations, poussa un peu plus son amant et l'admira. Il s'émerveilla des joues rouges de Draco, de son souffle saccadé, de ce corps offert. Il prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et qu'il n'y avait entre eux aucune place pour le romantisme.

- Déshabille-toi!

D'un sort informulé Draco les déshabilla tous les deux et pendant l'espace d'un court instant ils se dévorèrent des yeux. Puis brusquement, Harry attrapa les chevilles de Draco, fit remonter ses mains le long de ses cuisses pour finalement s'enrouler autour du membre impatient du blond.

- OUI!

Sans attendre, il amorça un léger mouvement et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Harry but tous les gémissements de Draco à sa bouche et profita de son abandon pour découvrir son corps sans jamais cesser de faire jouer sa main sur son manche rigide.

Malgré lui, Harry se frottait contre Draco, mimant l'acte sexuel avec de plus en plus de force.

Draco n'était plus que pur plaisir, superbe spectacle érotique, ondulant sous son partenaire, cherchant le contact encore et encore.

- S'il te plait!

- Draco, je…

- Je t'interdis de partir, pas maintenant! Tu m'entends? TU M'ENTENDS?

Harry acquiesça et se pencha pour cueillir la goutte qui perlait sur le gland de Draco.

Il hurla et supplia, cherchant de lui-même à s'empaler sur Harry.

- Non, pas comme ça, laisse-moi faire! Murmura Harry

Alors doucement il se mit à genoux entre les jambes ouvertes de Draco et le prit dans sa bouche. Lentement, avec douceur et sensualité, il prépara Draco, le distrayant par les mouvements savants de sa bouche.

- Je suis prêt, je suis prêt, je veux plus….

Ne pouvant plus se contenir, Harry se releva, et se positionna à l'entrée de Draco, il hésita, encore mais Draco s'étira et enroula sa main autour de lui.

- Par Merlin Harry! Tu es impressionnant!

- Juste assez pour te donner du plaisir, rien de plus! Tu es prêt?

- Plus que jamais, je t'offre ma première fois!

Harry se figea, incrédule, Malefoy était vierge? Comment était-ce possible?

Voyant de nouveau l'hésitation d'Harry, il força le destin et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son partenaire et le contraignit à venir en lui.

Draco hurla, de douleur et de plaisir mélangés, Harry attendit de retrouver son sang froid pour pouvoir bouger

Draco ne tarda pas à lui donner son accord en s'abandonnant avec sensualité, sans une trace d'inhibition. Le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres donna l'espoir à Harry, l'espoir que peut-être il ne serait pas seulement un trophée pour Malefoy et il céda à la pression.

Il s'enfonçant profondément en lui, au plus intime de son corps, Draco se tortilla sous lui, gémissant encore plus alors qu'Harry plongeait à nouveau dans l'antre chaud de Draco.

Bientôt ils ne furent plus que soupirs, plaintes lascives cherchant toujours plus de plaisir.

Draco perdit la notion de tout ce qui l'entourait et se mit à pleurer de bonheur alors que son orgasme le foudroyait avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Il se raidit et se contracta en tremblant autour d'Harry en tremblant.

Alors, et seulement après avoir vu le visage de Draco dans le plaisir, Harry se libéra longuement en lui dans un cri triomphal avant de se laisser tomber sur Draco qui l'enserra immédiatement entre ses bras.

- Harry je t'aime!

- Arrête.

- Je t'aime et je voudrais que tu reviennes avec moi chez les sorciers.

- Ce n'est pas possible Draco, je…

- Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour t'aider.

Harry se releva brusquement, pétrifié par la culpabilité, rongé par l'envie de lui demander de partager es pouvoirs.

- Tais-toi!

- Non! Je veux… je ferai n'importe quoi pour t'aider, je te donne tout ce que j'ai…

- NON! NON!

Mais Harry savait que c'était trop tard, le corps de Draco s'arcbouta et une lumière bleue l'enveloppa, une boule d'énergie se forma au-dessus de son cœur et percuta Harry de plein fouet.

La baguette du survivant s'envola et vint se nicher dans le creux de sa main alors que Draco essayait vainement de reprendre son souffle.

- Mon Dieu Draco, je suis tellement désolé! Je ne voulais pas… Tu as le droit de me détester, de me haïr, tu…

- Harry? Mais que t'arrive-t-il?

- Je t'ai volé ce que tu avais de plus précieux sans même que tu t'en rendes compte.

Draco se méprit sur les paroles d'Harry.

- Ne t'avise jamais de regretter Harry Potter! Jamais parce que moi, je ne le regretterai jamais! Je l'ai voulu, j'en avais besoin.

- Non, Draco pas ça, je t'ai volé toute ta magie.

- Ma magie? Mais…

Draco leva la main pour attraper sa baguette mais celle-ci recula. La panique commença à le gagner, il se tourna vers son compagnon et le questionna du regard.

- Harry?

- Je suis désolé, je vais t'expliquer.

Draco écouta religieusement sans jamais faire un commentaire et éclata en sanglots bruyants quand Harry eut fini. Il se laissa consoler, bercer pendant des heures et des heures et quand enfin il fût calmer, il s'écarta et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Harry, resta là, assis sur le lit, tournant et retournant sa baguette entre ses doigts, sans vraiment apprécier le contact qui lui coûtait trop cher.

Il n'entendit pas la porte de la douche s'ouvrir et sursauta en entendant Malefoy.

- Je suis prêt! Vas t'habiller, nous allons voir Hermione!

- Hermione?

- Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse nous aider.

Harry sourit timidement et alors qu'il se dirigeait lui aussi vers la douche Draco l'arrêta.

- Est-ce que ça va se produire à chaque fois que nous allons faire l'amour?

- À chaque fois que?

- Ça ne me fera pas renoncer à toi, tu le sais non?

- Non.

- Tu n'es et tu ne seras jamais qu'un stupide Gryffondor! Une fois que tu m'auras rendu mes pouvoirs, je vais te mettre une raclée pour m'avoir abandonné, pour m'avoir protégé sans jamais me demander mon avis et pour….

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser tendre et amoureux.

- Je crois que je t'aime Draco Malefoy.

Le sourire qui éclaira alors le visage de Draco réchauffa le cœur meurtri d'Harry et lui redonna la force dont il avait besoin pour continuer.

**HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM/ HPDM**

**Et voilà, qu'en pensez-vous, pour un essai. J'ai un autre OS en cours d'écriture, mais j'attends de voir l'accueil de celui-ci.**


End file.
